Raptors
Raptors Raptors are prehistoric animals that existed long before the time of the ninja. They were thought to be extinct until an island that seemed to escape the flow of time was discovered. On this island existed hundreds of different types of dinosaurs, but Raptors seemed to rule it. Lead by a pack leaders that stood about seven feet tall and almost ten feet long from nose to tail, teams of smaller raptors controlled and maintained large territories on the island. They are extremely intelligent creatures that operate with a pack mentality. This meant that if you encountered one, there were likely many more in hiding waiting to strike. This also means that they have a pack leader, an alpha specimen. Usually, this alpha specimen has exaggerated features such as longer claws or a bigger crest. Because of their intelligence, they're able to team up and use tactics in order to take down prey that might be impossible to take down alone. There are several different kinds of raptors, each adapted to live in a different climate considering the large size of the island. This is usually indicated by their coloring, markings, and crests. Raptors with blue skin and red crests were mostly found around wetlands and swamps. The yellow skinned ones with two crests lived in more desert climate, and developed a kind of neurotoxin secreted from its large talon and fangs that could temporarily render prey paralyzed. The purple skinned ones hunted around plain-like areas and can let out an extremely loud howl that can stun its prey momentarily. There are likely other types that have yet to be discovered. Abilities Though these creatures may have been around since before the time of ninja, they seem to display basic and rudimentary jutsu ability. Each type of raptor has a different elemental affinity, and they seem to be slightly resistant to whatever elemental trait they carry. Blue has an affinity to water, yellow has an affinity to lightning, purple has an affinity to earth. Agility Raptors are extremely agile creatures. This is because teams of raptors need to move quickly and stealthily in order to take down larger beasts. They can sustain a fast run speed for extended periods of time and can leap incredible distances with surprising precision. Eyesight Much like their ancestors, birds of prey, they have amazing eyesight. They are able to perceive movement beyond that of which is capable of the human eye, have much better resolution, and can see distant objects with amazing clarity. Though, they are not very good at night vision, but perhaps a different type of raptor that has not been found yet hunts at night. Genjutsu Resistance Two traits give raptors a resistance to genjutsu. One being their prehistoric chakra structure. Because of it, it is extremely difficult to manipulate the flow of their chakra by modern-day chakra users. Even exceptional ocular genjutsu are incompatible with their prehistoric form of chakra. Second, is because of their pack mentality. Even if one raptor were the be placed under a genjutsu, the others would snap it back to its senses as soon as possible. Because raptors were almost never alone, this is not something they would have to worry about. The only way it would be successful in this aspect, is if it could target the whole pack. Regardless of these resistances, they are not necessarily immune to genjutsu. Because there was no such thing as genjutsu during their time period, one would need to somehow understand and study the differences between their chakra and modern chakra. If one could potentially utilize 'prehistoric chakra', then perhaps genjutsu would be applicable. Location Raptors live on the Urtida island chain in the sea northeast of Kirigakure. The island chain consists of three separate islands, with each one having its own biome. Because raptors have adapted to live in almost any environment, different kinds of raptors live on all three islands where they hold a very high position on the food chain. Category:Animals